Mr Monk and the Russian Mob
by CrowStar
Summary: Mr. Monk Helps Randy's Russian Girlfriend solve the murder of her father.
1. February 16, 1987

Mr

Mr. Monk and the Russian Mob

February 16, 1987

"Boris, take your sibling's up to there rooms." She pushed her children away from the library.

"But mama I want to see. Why dad isn't moving?" She looked down at her only daughter.

"My darling Lena, I will explain it to you later, so you listen to you brother Boris, till I come and get you."

"Okay mama." She hugged her mother before being carried up stairs by her older brother Boris.

"Boris is papa going to be okay." She looked up at her mother.

"I do not know, Lena we will see." He puts his sister down and sits at the end of her bed. Time passed and there mother came to her room fallowed by her other brothers.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but your papa has been murdered buy someone, the police are looking in on it to find the person that has taken your Papa away from you." A knock sounded at the door and Randall walked in smiling.

"Are you going to get up Lena?" He walked over to her kissing her on the lips. The dream faded and she slowly realized that it had only been a dream. Though there were still lips kissing hers.


	2. December 17 2006

December 17 2006

December 17 2006

"Randy," She smiled and kissed him back. She stretched with her eyes still half closed.

"Good Morning," He smiled at her as she opens her eyes.

"Morning to you too," She throws herself on top of Randy. "What time do you need to go to work?" She ran her fingers lightly down his chest.

"Um, in about an hour," He smiled as he enjoyed her touching him. "What did you have in mind?" She lent up and kissed him before sitting up.

"Breakfast," She smiled as he frowned. "I know you where thinking about having a second helping to last night, but you need food more than sex Randy."

"Alright." He sits up and kisses her before standing up and pulling on his underwear and pants from where they lie on the floor. She pulled on some clothes as well, before heading into the kitchen to start on breakfast while Randy finished getting dressed. Breakfast was all set out for him when he entered her kitchen. "Mmm it smells good, thanks Lena."

"Your welcome Randy, eat up I have to get dressed before I head out with you." She lent up and kissed his cheek before heading back into her bedroom. She returned dressed for work and took the seat opposite Randy. As they ate there breakfast they smiled at each other from across the table. When they finished Lena placed the plates in the sink and grabbed her coat. Randy was waiting for her at her door.

"Ready," He lent down and kissed her.

"Yup," He opened the door and they left after she locked her door. They headed down the flight of stairs down onto the street. He took her hand in his, as they did they each smiled at other as they headed down the street. When they arrived at the police station Lena looked up at Randy and smiled. He got lost in her smile that he lent in and kissed her not caring if anyone saw there act.

"Lieutenant Disher." Randy jumped back from Lena in shock.

"Yes, Captain?" The Captain smiled.

"And who is this lovely young lady. Is this your girlfriend Randy?"

"Yes sir." They smiled at who nervous he was.

"This is Lena Komarov." She shakes the Captain's hand.

"Captain Leland Stottlemeyer ma'am."

"It is nice to finally meet you Captain, Randy has said a lot about you, it is good to put a face to the name."

"You speak English." He looked a little shocked.

"Yes. I was born here in California; I have an accent because after my father's death we became a close family and only spoke Russian." She smiled. "Well, Randy have a nice day at work." She smiled at him before turning back to the Captain. "It was nice meeting you Captain." She shook his hand again.

"I'll call you later for dinner." He kissed her cheek.

"Alright, have a great day." She turned and continued to walk to work. They stood and watcher her disappear into the crowd.

"You two look serious."

"We are, I meet her family at there estate up north."

"Oh."

"Captain who was that you where talking to." They turned to find Adrian Monk and Natalie Teeger behind them.

"That was Randy's Girlfriend."

"You have a girlfriend, what's her name?"

"Lena Komarov."

"Are you sure that they are dating. Or did he hire her to be his girlfriend."

"No there real. He's wearing the same clothes that he wore yesterday. Meaning he didn't go home to change and they are very rumpled from being thrown on the floor. How long have you two been together?"

"Since October." He looked very proud with himself.

"You should bring her back so that we can meet her." He looked down where she had walked.

"She's going to work. She's a counselor and teaches special classes."

"What kind of classes."

"Um, I'm not really sure. She told me but I forgot. You can ask her later or I'll ask her. It depends when she gets out. Where going out to dinner."

"Well its cold out here lets head inside." They walk up the stairs in to the station.


End file.
